Defeated
by CaptainPancakes
Summary: The Exorcists have lost the war. The Earl wiped out a mass amount of Innocence users, yet a few remain, and struggle against him. While the Earl thought the war was over, it has only just begun. Day Sato, a young boy scheduled for execution, realizes a strange power. (OC. Please read the author's note in CP.1 if you are interested in this story.)


**AN: First off, if you are reading my other fanfic (Danganronpa Alpha) and are confused about me adding a new story when I'm on a hiatus, I had this lying around for a VERY LONG time and I've never gotten around to posting it, and I had time to do that, so I just added it. This story is under the same hiatus assuming I continue it.**

**Anyways this is a completely OC story. It's probably just one chapter because I don't know how successful it will be since personally I don't like it. But I need to update by Fanfic resume and here it is. If you guys like it I'll probably write more.**

**This story assumes also that the Exorcists basically lost the war. So yeah. Happiness. Also gore. There's gore here so if you aren't really into severed feet I wouldn't read this.**

* * *

><p>It was dark outside. The Earl stood on top of the chapel and watched as the Akuma wandered across the town. Defeating Allen Walker has been quite a feat, so the Earl admitted to himself. He wasn't an easy opponent – he had to admit that. Even so, he was satisfied. It was five years since Allen Walker was slain. It was four years since the Black Order had been completely annihilated. It was three years since the Earl was able to kill off most of the Innocence holders in the world…and now the time has come for him to completely devour the world with his darkness.<p>

A level three Akuma came by the Earl's side. The Earl turned his head slightly to acknowledge the demon, but he was a bit irritated that he couldn't take in the sights of his new world.

"Earl-sama," said the Akuma.

"Hm?" the Earl slightly twisted his head towards the prestigious Akuma. "What is it?"

"We have located another one."

"Another one?" the Earl sighed. Another innocence user? He thought he got rid of most of them. Finding a new one constantly has always been a bother. "Honestly, they are just like cockroaches that keep breeding. You can step on them but they won't disappear forever. Who is it?"

"It is a boy," the Earl said. "Day Sato."

The Earl's ears twitched at the sound. A Sato has been found… their son has been found to possess the gift of innocence. The famous Sato family...the Earl certainly was going to enjoy this. Things have turned interesting, the Earl thought… The Earl nodded towards the Akuma, and the Akuma bowed down, leading the Earl to the courtyard in the middle of the town. The midnight sky was black and beautiful… the Earl was a bit disappointed he'd have to spend it killing another one. Yet, at the same time, he supposed he didn't mind much. Although he definitely would have liked to admire the night, killing a Sato would bring him great joy indeed.

* * *

><p>The Earl arrived at the courtyard, taking Day by the hand. Day Sato's parents were being restrained by Akuma from the distance, struggling to get their child back. The Earl could hear their cries, and he graciously smiled at the idea of killing one of the Mistaken's loved ones. Bringing his umbrella to Day's throat, he looked up and began to cry.<p>

Day Sato. He was four years old when the Akuma had noticed some signs. Signs that he had the opportunity to possess Innocence. Three years had passed since his observations, and an impasse was formed. No one was sure on whether or not Day had possessed Innocence or not… information was kept confidential, even to the Earl, under his insistence. The Earl thought it'd be nice to be surprised. However, three years had passed. In tandem with the Mass Destruction of the Innocence, Day was found with the potential . And now he's being tied to a table, preparing for execution. Perhaps the Earl's job will be finished for real this time?

Akuma had formed around the table where Day was to be executed. They cheered and cheered as the Earl prepared to kill Day. Opening his umbrella, it turned into a mighty sword, and the Earl brought it to Day's throat. Day cried harder, and the Akuma cheered louder. The Earl gave out a sheer smile, as he raised the sword and prepared to cut down. Day was wriggling in and out of the Akuma's hands, making it hard for Earl to steady the sword in the areas which would hurt Day most, and create the most gruesome experience.

"I have to say," the Earl started to say. "I was surprised when I heard your name, Sato-san… Ever since the Innocence had been mostly wiped out a few years ago, I was sure that there would be no more chance for Innocence holders to be created… The Akuma and I had already defected the Other Side about a year ago, so there should be no more offspring at all! Well, I suppose you were found out when Innocence was still up and running… In fact, you were alive when I killed Allen Walker, weren't you?"

The Earl brought his hand to his grinning mouth. "My, my, I'm just talking to myself here. I'm sure that this crowd is confused at my ramblings – they would want me to kill you as soon as possible, wouldn't they?"

The Earl let out a sheepish laugh, and he brought the sword close to Day's throat.

"Perhaps I should torture you?"

Bringing the sword down to his legs, he circled it gently around his torso so it wouldn't make a cut – yet it made a small mark, as if he were tracing on where to kill him at. He took the sword and grabbed Day's foot, leaning the sword against it. Day's eyes widened, and he screamed as the Earl pushed down. A thump could be heard as the now amputated body part fell onto the stone ground. The Akuma cheered as they saw the Earl sadistically rip Day apart. First was his left foot… and then it was his right foot.

Day's cries were louder than he could ever imagine them to be. The Earl plugged his ears for a few seconds, and as Day cried louder, the Earl took his right hand, and his finger was brought up to his mouth. The Earl made a swoosh sound… shh… as if to silence him. And it worked, as Day tried his best to keep in his cries and bid under the Earl. I believe Day was thinking, what if he complied with the Earl's orders? Could it be perhaps… he would be spared?

Day couldn't help letting out screams here and there, as the pain grew wilder. The Earl rubbed wildly over the stubs of his feet, as Day screamed at the burning sensation. Akuma offered the Earl a handkerchief to wipe off the blood that had excreted onto his hands, and the Earl took it graciously, wiping all the blood out before attempting it again.

"P-please stop," Day murmured in pain. The Earl laughed at his petty request, and the Earl moved on. The sword was dragged into the middle of his stomach, and Day closed his eyes as the Earl plunged down to the hilt.

Blood spilled out, and Day coughed up blood.

"…Hehehe," the Earl laughed, extremely maniacally. "Hahaha… Hahahaha!"

The Earl took the sword out, and plunged it down to the hilt again. Day didn't scream this time, having fainted, yet the blood spilled out as to show that Day remained alive – painfully alive.

"Goodbye, Innocence holder," the Earl said, finally bringing the sword to his throat. "You will be the last I kill personally. Enjoy the afterlife, wherever that is."

The Earl took the sword, and swang.

…

…

…

_Innocence..._

_Activate!_

A muffled cry was made in the corner, but due to the festivities, no one heard. A young man with wavy white hair, and sapphire blue eyes, had just encased Day in a crystal. The Earl tilted his head - the sword now stuck firmly in the blue encasing.

"Oh, oh...what is this? Is there another innocence user near by?" the Earl asked to himself, rubbing his chin.

"Is it a Resistance member?!" asked a weak Akuma.

The stronger Akuma simply chuckled at the naivety of the less experienced. The Earl however, did not agree with the stronger Akuma this time. He was a bit startled that his prey had been interrupted by someone so daft to try and stop him.

"Find that innocence user and bring him to me," the Earl said. "We will have two executions tonight, my fellow demons."

At that, the Akuma flew into the night sky, with the Earl in pursuit.

"We will take that innocence user down right away!" the Earl yelled.

How inspirational.

As all the Akuma and the Earl flew away to fetch the new innocence user, four shadows could be seen in the distance. Grunts of pain and discomfort were made, and the blue crystal slowly lifted from the ground. Day's parents watched in dismay as the wretched body of their son was being stolen, but at the same time, they knew this was the best path.

And after a long journey to fetch that sneaky innocence user...all had failed for the Earl.

Ever since the Innocence users fell, the Resistance had marked their first victory. The search and seizure of the Missing One.

..._ever since that day, only four years passed._


End file.
